Behold Magic!
by GummiBearsAndTears
Summary: Roxas and Namine are married. But what if their children want to learn Magic!


_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy._

Namine and Roxas married had married only 9 years ago, now they lived in a pent house. A living room that held a gigantic flat TV, a double sided couch and a recliner. On the ground was a round white ivory rug, and a coffee table between the TV and couch.

One whole wall to the living room looked down on the city, and outside the wall was a slide door leading to the pool area. The kitchen was separated from the living room by a bar counter where five chairs were lined up, each had a name sprawled on it.

Vennus.

Sorris.

Aimee.

Roxas.

And, Namine.

Each was a name of their family, Vennus and Sorris were twins, about 8 years old. And Aimee was their adorable daughter who was only 5.

No one knew it but today and maybe tomorrow and probably the next was going to be eventful. Namine was in the kitchen cooking dinner which was Chili, Cornbread and green beans.

Aimee laid on the rug playing with her dolls dangling her feet in the air. Roxas laid on the couch covering his eye's after a long day of work. And on the other side, sat right their was Vennus and Sorris doing their history.

All was quiet, until _**IT**_ happened. Vennus the more energetic twin stood as he slammed his History book closed. "You know Dad..." He trailed off thinking of a way to say this to his father. Roxas moved his arm off his face and looked up at his son, who was on the couch.

Sorris and Vennus looked exactly alike, except there was a bit difference between them. Sorris had Namine's pale skin and his blonde hair. While Vennus had his tan skin and Namines light blonde hair.

Not only that, their personalities were completely different, Vennus was energetic, loved to get outside and play the Xbox. While Sorris was more of the quiet analyze and be smart type. He was almost was always reading a book, like Namine he loved to draw, and also loved playing the Xbox. But then again who wouldn't.

Because of this difference he knew who was looking down on him, Vennus leaned on the other side of the couch looking at his father who he know caught his attention.

"Ok, I was reading history right, and I read how you and Uncle Sora saved the world." He grinned from ear to ear, proud of his father and uncle.

"And then it clicked to me..." This was the hard part Vennus just had to get his dad to say yes, he wouldn't take no for an answer.

Okay this was it, he was going to say it right here and know "I want you to teach me how to use magic! Just like you and Uncle Sora and Auntie Xion and Uncle Riku and Auntie Kairi, and everyone else!"

Roxas pursed his lips at the thought of his son using magic, especially _ **Vennus**_. Vennus was a trouble maker from top to bottom, he had to find a light way to put this to his son.

Roxas sat up and looked at Vennus, who's eye's were sparkling and waiting in anticipation. Roxas looked at Namine who waved her hands frantically as a huge **_NO_**. He looked back at Vennus trying to find his right wording.

"Vennus I'm not sure that, you are... ya know."

Vennus's face transformed into one of a frown at yet confusion at the same time. He shook his head "No I don't know" he stated with a lilt of anger to his voice.

Roxas clicked his tongue "It's just...ya know"

"No I don't."

Roxas sighed, as he just about to say it someone said it for him... just in a more jerky way. "What dad is _**Trying!**_ To say is that your to big of an _**Idiot**_ and an _**Irresponsible Jerk**_. To hold such a huge responsibility" Sorris stated annoyed at his brother.

Vennus frowned at his twin brother who so rudely interrupted their conversation. "Sorris I am not an _**Idiot**_ and definitely _**Not**_ irresponsible."

"And yet you don't deny your a jerk" Sorris smirked at his brother.

This comment made Vennus grin "you know me to well."

Sorris shook his head "Name one time you did something actually responsible."

Vennus thought back "I watched Aimee and the house that day you went to the hospitable cause of an asthma attack."

Sorris shook his head "when we got back the house was a mess."

"And I was hungry!" Aimee chirped in as she sat next to him, Aimee was basically a spitting image of their mother. Except she hasn't gained any breast or curves yet, and her hair was put up in a ponytail by a strawberry scrunchy. Right now she was still wearing her ballerina tights and tutu.

"Okay what about when we went to the park?" Vennus asked looking at Aimee.

She shook her head and started playing with her baby doll. Sorris answered for her "you ran off with Nao, leaving me to watch baby Hikaru and Aimee."

Nao and Hikaru were their cousins, their parents being Sora and Kairi. Nao was a 8 year old girl only a few months older than them, and baby boy Hikaru was 1 and a half.

Vennus sighed "okay you made your point but..." He elongated the B in but.

"If I were to prove I was responsible, what about then?" He looked at his dad pleadingly.

What Roxas really wanted to say is no or when your 15. But he could at least give him a chance right?

"Sure Vennus" he gave a small smile, hoping he wouldn't regret this.

"Yes!" Vennus pumped his fist in the air, while Sorris shook his head "that's only if you prove yourself responsible, you know that right?"

Vennus smirked at his brother, Sorris was telling the truth he had to think of something to prove himself responsible.

"Time for dinner!" Namine sat the bowls down at the table as she hung her apron on the wall hook.

At the sound and smell of dinner they all scrambled up and ran for the table, even little Aimee.

* * *

Today was another horrid day of school, and Vennus hadn't even thought of a way to prove himself yet. The dark air of gloom hovered off of him "what's his problem?" Asked a boys voice not concerned but more of a annoyed tone.

Vennus looked up only to see three people standing before him and his twin. Nao, Xander and Lee stood in front of him. Xander and Lee were also his cousins including Nao.

Xander was Auntie Xion and Uncle Riku's child, he had another sibling but she was about Hikaru's age and plus she was adopted. Xander has short black hair, and golden eye's that shone like melting gold. Not only that he was quite taller than the rest of them, must be Uncle Riku's gens. Xander was usually the quite type, but he was good at mostly every sport.

Lee on the other hand was Auntie Fuu and Uncle Ventus child. He had gray hair,and purple eye's, he took after his mother. He was about their height but only a inch shorter so in reality he was Nao's height. Lee was the type of guy to get in trouble, and when I mean trouble, _**real trouble**_. Beside as trouble making as he was, he was a pretty cool guy.

And then there was Nao, oh Nao. She was basically a guy, that why she hung out with guys although she had the appearance of a girl. Not only that she did love gossip, but she hated dressing as a girl acting as one or even hanging out with them.

Nao had brown hair that went down to her shoulders, and the sides of her hair was braided back as the rest hung down she doesn't usually wear her hair in anyway. She crystal blue eye's and her skin was a nice tan, no doubt that she took after Sora's side, infact in her family Sora does the raising.

Vennus grinned "I'd never thought I see you wear your hair in that, well in any style."

Nao rolled her eye's "well don't get use to it." Lee pushed her aside "enough about that today is going to be pet day."

Vennus looked at him confused, Lee rolled his eye's this time "you know we all take a turn to watch the pet for a day. Last time it was Nao and we almost lost it."

Nao puffed her cheeks as a tint of red showed "I thought it could use the air."

Vennus laughed at the thought of it, just as he stopped their teacher walked by, Teacher Tifa.

Tifa gave a half frown "it's about time for class isn't it."

They all moaned at the thought of it, even Sorris who was a complete nerd. Grudgingly yet reluctantly they all entered the classroom and took their seats.

* * *

They waited staring at the click, only one more minute. Just as Tifa sat down the chalk the bell rang, causing everyone jump out of their seats and run for the door. "Hold on a second Vennus and Sorris!" They heard their teacher yell after them, she had a pretty feminine voice yet it was stern and showed who was in charge.

Vennus cringed at the thought of extra homework or an F-, he's been getting a lot of those lately. "You guys know what today is" she picked up a cage from under the desk, it had a blanket on top of it so you couldn't really see what was in it, but they already knew anyways.

"Today it's your turn, Vennus. And Sorris I called you because I'm afraid what might happen to the school pet, so help your brother okay."

She said as she gathered her students homework papers, "Oh and one more thing, Vennus it's about your school..." Once she looked up she knew they were gone, of course he wouldn't stay for extra homework. She'll have to catch him tomorrow.

~...~

Vennus slammed open their bedroom door "this is it!" He raised the cage like it was a trophy "This is the problem to all my answers!"

Sorris corrected him "you mean the answer to all my problems." Vennus shrugged at his brother "what's the difference."

Turning back to the cage that he slammed on the desk he grinned "anyways... With this I can prove my responsibiltay."

"Responsibility" Sorris corrected him.

"Yeah that."

"Sorris an Vennus!" Their little sister Aimee came running into the room "mom said that..." She trailed off as she spotted the cage on the desk which was in the center of the room.

She gave them her sweetest smile, trying to cox them into letting her see "what's that?"

Sorris and Vennus both gave her a half frown, they knew exactly what she was doing, she did it to all the adults. "Nonya!" Vennus practically yelled at her. "Nonya?" She questioned.

Vennus nodded "yeah, none of your beeswax." She frowned at this "Vennus! I don't have beeswax!" She frowned at her brother, crossing her arms.

Sorris shook his head "Aimee it was figure of speech." Aimee frowned at Sorris too, how could they say things she didn't understand "figure of what?"

Sorris sighed "Vennus said pretty much meant, none of your business." This made Aimee frown even more as she fisted her hands next to her sides "but I don't own a company so I don't do business."

Vennus let out a low throaty growl "get out cause were not telling you!"

She let out a huge Hmph, before stomping her way out of the room. She stopped outside the door as she just remembered what she came there for "mom said.." But she was cut off by the door slamming in her face.

"Were not telling you so go away!" Vennus yelled from the other side. "Fine go ahead and get in trouble!" She yelled back and ran to her parents bedroom and jumped on Roxas who was asleep on the bed.

He let out a Argh, before Aimee situated herself between his legs playing with her dolly, with a frown on her face. "Aimee... What's wrong?" He asked tired and annoyed after working so late. "Nothin!" She almost yelled at him, Roxas decided not to ask again and went back to sleep.

Meanwhile Sorris and Vennus were doing their schoolwork. Vennus looked at the digital clock on their desk "it's almost time for dinner, I should feed him." Sorris smiled at this maybe his brother was more responsible than he let on.

But his thoughts were interrupted by a harsh whisper of his name "Sorris!" Sorris looked at his brother and almost screamed at the sight of it, "he's gone man, what are we gonna do?!" Sorris whispered back.

"The door was opened when I checked, it must've happened when I slammed it" Vennus explained. "Okay... Okay, let's search the room" Sorris stated, Vennus nodded as they began their search.

Meanwhile in the kitchen sat Namine their reading her book on _**How to make your son into a Gentleman,**_ until she heard the teapot scream. She sat up and walked to the teapot taking it off the eye.

Searching in the cupboards she pulled out a mug, sugar and Lemon Ginger tea. She grabbed a spoon and stirred the water into the sugar, dissolving it. She put a teabag to soak in the sugary water.

After putting everything up she sat back down, flipping through her book she felt something cold wrap around her legs. It's probably one of the kids toys. She scooted back to pick it up, but was surprised at what she saw.

It was a snake, a big fat snake. It's scales were a bright green, while some spots were yellow. It yellow slit eye's looked at her as it hissed, Namine screamed dropping her mug the hot tea spilling on the snake. The snake hissed in pain and ran under the table.

The whole family ran in from the sound of her scream, Roxas grabbed her shoulders from behind "Nami what's wrong?"

She stuttered trying to find the right words, tripping all over the place. Finally she kept quiet and slumped against Roxas, she fainted.

Vennus seeing the snake under the table whispered in Sorris ear "there it is." Sorris shrugged not knowing what to do without getting in trouble. Aimee smiled spotting the snake "Look!" She pointed to it.

"Is that a... Aimee wait" Aimee already picked up the snake letting it wrap around her neck, but not choking her. They all paled at the site of the snake, while Aimee smiled brightly.

"Where did it even come from?" Roxas asked as the snake watched him, like it was sizing him up. Vennus avoided eye contact "y-yeah, I wonder..." He stuttered. Roxas looked at Vennus "it was the school pet!" He blurted.

He sighed "okay i'll put your mom to bed, you two clean this mess" He repositioned Namine carrying her bridal style. He paled as he looked at Aimee again or more like the snake "Aimee put that back in it's cage for me."

They all nodded as he left, just as he left they smelt something. It was horrid, it actually smelt like something was...burning! They all looked at the eye where the ood was burning. After turning it off, without opening it they knew the food was burnt.

Vennus chuckled as his siblings glared at him, it was practically all his fault "I guess were having takeout."

* * *

The next day Vennus stared at his dad waiting for his answer "so... will you teach magic?" He already knew his answer but he had to get this out of the way.

Roxas sighed and looked at his son "Vennus, I just don't think your responsible enough, maybe when your older" he said kindly. Vennus smiled "it's okay dad, I don't really wanna learn magic anymore."

"Really?" Roxas looked at his son surprised, he thought he would throw a tantrum. Vennus nodded "instead..."

 _Oh boy here comes_ , Sorris thought but was surprised at his answer which actually interested his ears. "I want you to teach me to use the keyblade."

 _How the heck did it turn from magic to the keyblade_ , Roxas paled at the thought of his son using a keyblade. "Actually i wanna learn to!" Sorris shouted, Aimee also chirped in "me too!"

"Ugh!" Vennus rolled his eye's at Aimee "Aimee girls can't hold keyblades!" Aimee shook her head "nuh-uh the so can!"

"Really name one _**girl**_ that can hold a keyblade?!"

"I can name two!" She stated smirking at her brother "Auntie Kairi and Auntie Xion!"

Sorris smiled at his sister, he raised her well, "she has a point."

Vennus thought about this "What about mom?" They looked at their mother, who shook her head and waved her hands as a no "I can't hold a keyblade."

"Eh! Moms lame!" They all stated.

 ** _This whole idea came from a little anime I watched I hope you enjyoyed. :)_**


End file.
